Hinata secreat Freind
by BDragonXO
Summary: Hinata was haveing the worst day ever and wanted to die until she meet a new freind can he help her with her old freinds and find love
1. Chapter 1

Hello My name is cly445

Hope you like it

this is my very first story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters,

_Now, on with the story!_

hinata was haveing the worst day ever today was her 15 birthday and beacuse

no body rememberd ,and worst of all a rurmor spread that naruto her long time

crush was going out with that slut sakura why cant anybody see me cried hinata,

as she ran down the village hay way why cant I lie down and die thought hinata,

why cant I just then she ran into somebody Hey he screamed, great now im going to

kicked around by some common street thug hinata thought, you sould be more careful

next next time said a voice so sweet that a single word you could fall a sleep hinata looked up and the heat

rushed to her face in frount of her was a tall man with a blue button shirt and matching pants and shoes

he is so handsome hinata thought the stranger extended his hand to hinata here that me help you up

when hinata gave him her hand she felt like she was in heaven beacuse his hands were so soft

hello nice to meet you my name Zeke whats your name h-hinata hyuuga so what a buetuiful little girl like you

doing crying why would you be interested snapped hinata beacuse a girl like you sould'ent br crying so tell me whats

wrong well hinata well hinata told zeke about how all her freinds dident remember her birthday and that her crush was going

out with a pink haired slut well what a interesting story how's about this began zeke I will be your friend and

take you out for your birthday so we can get to know each other about that hinata looked shock

ok she said or mostley shouted today going to be a interesting day.


	2. The Movie

Hello My name is cly445

Hope you like it

this is my very first story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters,

_Now, on with the story!_

Ever sence Hinata meet Zeke her lifeturned upside he was fuuny smart

everything a girl could want in a freind and when she was feeling down

she would go talk to him and now they were going to the movies to see

alien ninja 2 were is he thought hinata ,zeke was onlin 2 minutes mabey he would came

but out of no were cam out all her so called freinds ino,sakura,tenten,kiba,shino,naruto,saskue

and the rest so hinata what are you doing here asked ino

yay what are you on a date or something asked sakura

as soon as sakura said that hinata broke out in cold sweat

no way thought ino

she cant have a boyfreind before me thought ,tenten

so what I have naruto thought a evil sakura

ok,ok come on hinata think of something thought hinata

o-of course not what have you that crazy idea said a very ,neveous hinata

all right then but if you need us were going to see-

please dont say ninja 2 pread hinata

ninja in space 2 shouted a very loud naruto

you baka said sakura as she hit naruto in the back of his head

hey my girldfreinds no so post to hit me yelled naruto

then everybody looked at hinata but he face expersion wasent sad but excited

hinata are you ok asked neji

of course neji im jest peacy smiled hinata

every looked sad they thought hinata was covering her sadness

well like the baka said if you you need us you now what movie

man that was close said hinata

what was said a sweet voice

hinata turned around and found it

was zeke and he was smiling

how long were you there she asked nevos

i just got here said zeke well ready to see

a movie smield hinata but un none

to them hinata other reinds were watching

Whats going to happen will zeke and hinata

see will naruto break hinata,s heart or sakura,please

revieaw


	3. The Song

It was a normal day nad zeke and hinata decided

to go to the park and beacuse it was inmptey zeke

asked hinata for a something hinata will you sing for me zeke asked

then hinata almost fell off why asked hinata back

well I never heard you sing before so just curoius

hinata looked left then right fine she said meanly but only once

hinata started to sing

If there's a prize for un judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the agrivation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that

Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
(Oooooh ooooh oooh)

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh

You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the cieling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?

Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
Your doing flips read our lips your in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene wont play  
I won't say I'm in love  
Your doing flips read our lips your in love

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene wont play  
I wont say I'm in love

Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love

Sha la la la la la...(sigh)

after she was done zeke was clapping

bravo hinata you have a butiful vocie

thank you said a flatterd hinata but when hinata

turned around everyone in the village was clapping then a amzing thing happend

hinata dident faint no she smiled and bowed

I wont say im in love song


	4. The Secreat Note

Hello My name is cly445

Hope you like it

this is my very first story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters,

_Now, on with the story!_

* * *

Ever since Hinata meet Zeke her life turned upside down the village didn't see her as a little weak girl anymore but a beautiful young women, but something didn't feel right to her when ever she was around Zeke her face would get hot and she would feel like she would faint Hinata thought it was just her nerve getting to her. Hinata shook her head as she entered the hyuuga mansion when she got in the door she saw her cousion Neji he look liked he was waiting for her when she looked down she saw a envelope In his hand.

Ne-Neji kun whats w-with the e-nvelope"Hinata stuttered

Neij-kun whats in the envelope he repeated

What! no hello or how your doing would have been nice! he snapped (_**weirdo**)_

"S-sorry Ne-Neji kun." Hinata stuttered agian

"Forget it this came in the mail for you" Neji said

He practically shoved the note in her hand as he left for the training ground.

"I wonder who sent me mail" she thought

she then found out it was from when she read it her face was flused she read it agian to make sure she was seeing right the note read

Dear, Hinata

It has been fun hanging out with you but there's something I won't to ask you meet me at training ground 8 this after none

Your friend,Zeke

Hinata looked at the clock it read 11:57 so she left elary to meet him. When Hinata was at the traing ground she didn't find Zeke anywere but then she felt strong arms wrap around her she turned and found her face inches away from she almost fainted but before that could happen he let her go.

S-So you wanted to S-See me Hinata stuttered

Ys Hinata thers something I won't to ask you but I don't know how so Im going to say it

Zeke then got on one nee

"Hinata Hyuuga will you"

* * *

Will Hinata what be His wife or something more you have to see on my next chapter 


	5. Service Annoucement

**_This a public service announcement for the readers of the story, also I do not own anything related to Naruto, but my OC _**

* * *

Dear Readers of:

Hinata's secret Friends

I'm here to tell you that I will be discontinuing this story.

To tell you the truth I had written this story when I was about 10 and not really sure how to write a decent story, but I didn't do so bad for my first time right? But to be a good sport I'm going to tell you the gist of the story anyway:

Hinata meets this new mysterious guy while sulking in the fact that her crush "Naruto" is with Sakura and they quickly become the best of friends. Unknown to her, that her Friend is actually the son of the powerful-est sage of the western border coming to the Hidden Leaf for a yearly banquet which Hinata is formally asked to attend (Which hope fully answers the questions of the whole "on one knee thing"). Hinata attends the event which leads to them becoming even closer then before, and to her doubting her feelings for Naruto. Mean while, gossip is flying around the village of the two becoming closer then ever and there's even talk of a wedding happening, Naruto over hears this one day and starts to wonder about his feelings for Hinata even thought he's with Sakura.

* * *

Thats basically the gist of it!

If you would like the rights to the story just PM me and we'll talk.

I'm currently working on a Fairy Tail story and If you thought this story wasn't so bad then check it my other one.


End file.
